Los ojos de una sirena
by Sara Ariel Hawkins
Summary: 'Tendrás 6 meses, para ganar su confianza, y tomar su último respiro, y sólo así, tu amado volverá a la vida. De lo contrario, tu alma y la de todos aquellos a los que ames, estarán condenadas... para siempre' ¿Qué puedo hacer si debo matarte, siendo a quien más amo? Una traición. Un asesinato. Un plan fallido. Y un amor que durará para siempre...
Salí a la superficie sin el permiso de mi padre. Imagino que, aunque hubiera pedido que me dejara salir, me lo hubiera negado. Estaba acostumbrada a estar dentro del mar, platicando con los peces, buscando nuevos tesoros, o simplemente contando algas.

Me gustaba estar en mi gruta, llena de objetos. Era, quizás, la única manera de salir de mi realidad, imaginando qué sería salir, bailar y correr. Ser parte de ese mundo…

Pensaba en aquel deseo, mirando un enorme barco flotando en el agua. Solían decirme que los humanos eran peligrosos, crecí creyendo eso.

Después de todo, ellos asesinaron a mi madre.

Sin embargo, algo de ellos me llamaba la atención. Sus objetos, sus costumbres, sus creencias, su flora, su fauna… en el mar no había más que corales y muchas, muchas algas. Estaba cansada de lo mismo. Ni siquiera me era permitido bajar a las profundidades del mar, me decían que el mar era infinito, y que, mientras más bajara, más riesgo de muerte había. Me contaron de los grandes peligros que ocultaba la oscuridad del abismo. Temía tener que enfrentarme a algo de lo que no era capaz de escapar.

Me acerqué nadando al enorme barco, del que salían luces de muchos colores. Había un pequeño hueco en la madera, en el cual me apoyé para levantarme y poder ver a los marineros bailar al compás de la música, con una melodía hermosa. Todos se veían realmente felices.

Miraba a todo alrededor, sonriendo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que una criatura bastante peluda se acercó babeando, lentamente, hacia donde yo estaba. Olfateaba todo, parecía estar buscando algo en especial. ¿Cómo se les llamaba a esas criaturas? ¿Perros?

'' ¡Oh no!'' pensé, escondiéndome tras la tabla.

Me volví a asomar por el hueco, creyendo que el perro se había ido, cuando de repente, lo sentí embarrar su lengua en mi mejilla.

— ¡Max, ven acá! — se escuchó el grito de una voz masculina

Fijé mi atención en el muchacho que llamó al perro. Le hablaba al perro como si le hablara a un humano.

Era joven, y bastante guapo, también. Tenía unos bellos ojos azules, y un cabello completamente negro, tan negro, que, a la luz, se le veían ciertas tonalidades azules. Sonreí, soltando un suspiro.

— ¡Hola, Ariel! — esa voz me es familiar… ¡Scuttle!

— ¡Cállate, te van a oír! — le espeté.

Pero qué imprudente es este pájaro.

— ¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¡Estamos espiando! — gritó, ocultándose bajo un mechón de mi cabello. De repente, se levantó, y, alzando un ala, exclamó: — ¡Vamos a descubrir…!

Le apreté el pico antes de que acabara de hablar.

Espero que nadie lo haya alcanzado a escuchar. Sería posiblemente la muerte de ambos.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — dijo otra voz masculina.

No puede ser.

Volteé a ver al muchacho que alertó el sonido.

Era un joven alto, moreno y con un corte bastante peculiar. Tenía el cabello corto en gran parte de la cabeza, pero el cabello de la parte de arriba era largo y lacio. Tenía el cabello de color café oscuro, los ojos azules claros. Era, igualmente, bastante atractivo, pero estaba menos arreglado que el chico de cabello negro, tenía un aspecto de chico malo, y tenía ojeras. Llevaba un arete en la oreja. ¿Acaso los humanos varones usan aretes? No recordaba que en el mar los tritones…

''Olvídalo. Debemos de escapar.''

Antes de poder pensar en cualquier cosa, agarré a Scuttle del pico y lo jalé para ocultarnos.

— Scuttle, escúchame bien, nos han oído, vete de aquí, yo regresaré al mar, no quiero que nos pase nada. ¡Vamos, vuela! — besé su cabeza y salté nuevamente al mar, sacando una última vez la cabeza para despedirme de mi amigo.

— ¡Cuídate, preciosa! — echó a volar.

Escuché unos pasos extremadamente cerca de donde yo estaba. ¡Se están acercando al hueco!

— ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo, Eric? Fue una bella voz femenina — dijo el chico de cabellos cafés. Pude reconocer su voz, pues era más grave que la del otro muchacho, ¿acaso mencionó su nombre?...

Metí la cabeza de nuevo al mar, y nadé rápidamente hacia mi gruta.

— ¡Ariel, te estaba buscando! — dijo Flounder, mi pequeño amigo. Se veía asustado.

— ¡No te preocupes, Flounder! Solo nadé a la superficie… ¡donde conocí a un joven bastante guapo! — le sonreí, jalándolo de las aletas y dando vueltas, para finalmente caer en la arena.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Era un…? Ehmmm… ¿un humano? — preguntó.

— Sí, estaba en un enorme barco — suspiré, recordando sus bellas facciones.

— ¿Y cómo era?

— Pues tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, una piel blanca, como porcelana, y los cabellos de color negro, completamente negro, como el… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Azabache! Y su sonrisa, ¡su sonrisa era perfecta!

— ¿Te vio?

Deseaba internamente que sí. Aunque sabía que, si me hubiera visto, mi vida corría peligro. Quizás si fuera humana. Quizás, sólo quizás...

— No, bueno, creo que no.

— ¿Y… crees volverlo a encontrar?

— Eso espero — solté un nuevo suspiro, esta vez, lleno de tristeza. — Mañana iré a la superficie, y pasado mañana también. Así continuaré hasta que…

Mis pensamientos interrumpieron mi hablar.

Yo era una sirena, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se suponía que un humano se enamorara de una sirena? Era un amor imposible. Él era de tierra, yo de mar.

Me quedé con la mirada perdida, intentando asimilar la situación. Tenía que haber una solución. Pude sentir los ojos adoloridos y el nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar.

— ¿Ariel? — Flounder se acercó lentamente a mí, con los ojos tristes. — ¿Estás bien, Ariel?

Sonreí, ocultando las lágrimas que habían salido, mezclándose con el agua salada del mar.

— Oye, Flounder. ¿Crees que algún día pudiera estar con él? — se notaba el tono melancólico en mi voz.

Mi amigo me miró. Tenía esperanza en el rostro.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que sí, Ariel! Sólo debemos de encontrar una manera. Una que no implique meternos en problemas…

Alcé una ceja, sonriendo.

— Sin meternos en problemas, ¿eh? — reí.

— Sobre todo con tu padre…

Tenía razón. Amaba a mi padre, pero sabía que trataría de impedir cualquier intento por ver a mi caballero de nuevo.

— ¡Tengo una idea, Flounder! — mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¡Scuttle podía ayudarme! Sabía cuándo venían los barcos, ¡llenos de humanos! Además, conocía al muchacho del que estaba enamorada, podía avisarme si lo viera.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que Scuttle puede ayudarnos? — sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

El pequeño pez arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Scuttle? ¿Ese pájaro tonto?

— Él siempre está en la superficie. Debe de ver a los barcos que llegan. Y, además, estaba conmigo viendo a los marineros. Sería la opción perfecta para saber si mi príncipe está allá arriba.

Scuttle podía ser algo bobo algunas veces, también muy imprudente, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Scuttle también era mi amigo.

— Bueno, Ariel, hay que pedirle ayuda entonces. — suspiró con resignación.

A pesar de no estar del todo convencido, Flounder aceptó mi plan.

Y entonces, con esa idea en la mente, y sin dejar de pensar en mi guapo príncipe, me fui a dormir.


End file.
